Conventional linear motors have a structure similar to that of a cut-open rotary machine in shape, and generate great magnetic attraction acting between a mover including a magnet array, and a stator. In these linear motors, therefore, a member for supporting the mover is subjected to a heavy load. In addition, ripples in force due to discontinuity of a magnetic circuit, and other unwanted events occur at end portions of the stator.
Among the measures taken to improve the above disadvantages is the technique described in Patent Document 1, for example.
In a linear motor applying the technique described in Patent Document 1, magnets are fixed to a ladder-shaped member, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 9 that accompany Patent Document 1. That is, the linear motor needs to have members for supporting the magnets, which will increase the mass of a mover.
To construct a highly responsive linear motor, it is necessary to use a mover reduced in mass.